Battle
by Black Stormraven
Summary: Star Wars Rebels. There's a fight onboard the Ghost, but only Ezra seems to care. Wait, what? Kanan/Hera (sorta), Ezra, Sabine, Chopper, Zeb.


**What am I even doing anymore omg**

* * *

Sabine heard it first. The _thud_, the _bang_, the second _thud. _The yell came later, a sound that should have frozen the blood in her veins. Muffled shouts came through the thick durasteel walls of her room onboard the _Ghost_, seeming to originate from a truly phantasmic source rather than down the main corridor. A struggle of epic proportions was going on down there. She should go and help...

She simply turned her music on and up and went back to touching up the paint on her armor.

* * *

In the cockpit, Zeb heard it next; his hearing was sharper than anyone else aboard, but he'd been in the middle of a nap. One hand started to reach for his rifle, always at his side, but stopped halfway there. Those were the sounds of a fight alright. A pretty nasty one at that.

He grumbled to himself and fell back asleep.

* * *

Ezra heard it last; although his room was across from Sabine's, he had been deep in a meditation trance Kanan had taught him when the vicious sounds finally cut through to his consciousness. He snapped back to himself in an instant and leaped from his bunk, startling Chopper in the process. The droid let out a string of aggravated noises that the boy promptly ignored. There was a fight going on! How could there be an intruder on the _Ghost _in the middle of space?

He opened his door, heart pounding in his ears, senses already stretching out to assess the danger.

He only just barely managed to step back into the safety of his room when something came hurtling at him down the hall. The writhing mass stopped right in front of him. His senses froze and his eyes went wide in stunned shock.

* * *

"Give it back, Kanan! I swear-" Hera yelled as she laid on top of the human. She was reaching for something in his outstretched hand.

Kanan's arms were longer than Hera's, so the thing he had clenched in his fist stayed just out of her reach. "You'll what? Throw me out the airlock?" he retorted.

Hera stopped moving for a moment to glare down at him. "Don't test me." Then her struggle resumed.

Kanan's free hand kept a tight hold on the back of her pilot suit to keep her from sliding further up him to his fist. Her fingers clawed at his forearm trying to gain leverage.

Ezra could only stand there, dumbfounded. He'd never seen his captain and his mentor like this. Hera looked more like a feral animal than the level-headed Twi'lek he knew. And Kanan...well, he appeared to be struggling more not to cause Hera any harm, but with her wriggling and fighting on top of him he was taking the brunt of the damage.

A short, sharp whistle from Chopper made Hera's head snap up. In all likelihood she had intended to tell him off, but she caught sight of Ezra instead. "Oh, hi, Ezra." Her tone had completely changed in that brief moment of recognition; even her expression had gone from savage to downright innocent. "Mind helping me out?"

"Hey!" Kanan snapped. "No fair turning Ezra against me!"

"Then give it back and this problem just goes away."

"Uh, what's going on?" Ezra was at a complete loss. Whatever it was, he didn't want to be caught in the middle.

"Our 'fearless leader' here took something of mine and I want it back."

Apparently, Kanan was trying his best to look offended and scary, but since he was only able to move his head thanks to Hera's weight bearing down on him he looked more like a downed water-rat. "Hey! We share things on this ship. Your words, remember? Since when is it 'yours'?"

"Since you turned the channel halfway through that nuclear propulsion segment, idiot!"

"You weren't even watching it!" Kanan countered, his fist still clenched shut as Hera tried to pry his fingers open. "You were half asleep!"

"Doesn't mean I want to have you yelling in my ear cone at the holo over a stupid card game!"

"Hey, the Corellian Sabacc Championship is not 'stupid'."

Ezra held up his hands and tried to get a word in edgewise. "Wait wait wait! You guys are fighting over the holovid remote?"

They answered simultaneously: "Yes."

Ezra gave them a slow blink. He'd thought there was real danger onboard, and all it was was these two fighting over the remote? Before he could even begin to formulate some kind of response to that, Chopper wheeled himself out the door and shot one jointed arm towards Kanan's wrist. He must have sent a tiny electrical jolt into the flesh; Kanan let out a surprised yelp and opened his hand. Chopper snatched the remote device from his palm before he could recover.

"Good boy, Chop!" Hera said happily. Her joy faded rapidly when the droid turned back into Ezra's room without a sound. "Hey. Hey, Chopper! Bring that back!" A simple touch of another extension arm into the control panel had the heavy door sliding back into place in front of the still-paralyzed Ezra, effectively cutting off the protests of both Jedi and captain. And just to teach them both a lesson, he sent a signal to the holovid projector to turn it off and keep it off for a while.

As one door closed, another opened behind the thwarted duo. "Well well," Sabine said with a grin. "Look, I'm all for you two finally doing something about your mutual crush, but could you not do it in front of my room?"

Hera and Kanan looked at each other for a beat, then scrambled to their feet as fast as they could. "We weren't doing anything of the kind, Sabine." Hera tried sounding strict, but the coloring of her face and neck ruined the illusion instantly.

Kanan crossed his arms defensively. "We were just having a disagreement over what qualifies as entertainment, kid."

The warrior artist looked back and forth between them, taking note of how they stood as far apart as possible and looked at anything and everything but each other. "Uh-huh. Is that what they're calling it these days?"

Kanan glanced at Hera, so fast anyone else would have missed it, before turning in the direction of the cockpit. "At least I won't have to deal with this with Zeb," he mumbled under his breath.

Which left Hera and Sabine alone, Hera attempting to look impassive while Sabine's grin only grew and one eyebrow lifted. "There is no 'mutual crush'!" Hera said abruptly before heading back to the rec room.

Sabine watched her go, waiting until she disappeared around the corner to shake her head. "Right, and I'm really a Wookiee in disguise." _Those two just need to get a room and get it over with._

Now that the _Ghost _was once again quiet, Sabine went back to her art in peace.


End file.
